Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo
|height = *2.11 meters tall *2.16 meters long |hair = None |eyes = Turquoise |skin = Green - Tan |era = *Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion era *New Republic era |affiliation = *Desilijic kajidic *Hutt Grand Council *Hutt Cartel *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo's criminal empire |kajidic=Desilijic }} Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo was an elder Hutt member of the Hutt Grand Council and the cousin of Rotta and the nephew of Jabba Desilijic Tiure. He served along with Jabba on the Council in 21 BBY. Biography Gorga was born in the Desilijic Hutt clan at an unknown date on Nal Hutta. He was the brother of Grubba and the son of an unknown sibling of Jabba the Hutt. Gorga became the head of his Kajidic and represented it on the Clans of the Ancients. Though he was the nephew of Jabba, he had an equal voice on the council as the others, though not as mighty as Jabba's. Clone Wars Shorty after the beginning of the Clone Wars in 22 BBY, Gorga went to his cousin's palace to visit. However, while Gorga and Kolluga were waiting for the return of Kolluga's daughter, they were visited by Slatia's guards and found out that Slatia was kidnapped. Gorga was astounded by this news and worried for Kolluga and the Fortiure family, so he stayed with Kolluga until Slatia was returned. During the Clone Wars, the Hutt Grand Council hired Duros Cad Bane to hunt for Ziro the Hutt, due to his possession of potentially damaging information about Hutt activities. At that time, the council consisted of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Arok, Oruba, and Marlo. Ziro was broken out of jail and brought before the Hutt Council to be judged by the mighty Hutts. Gorga however didn't speak to Ziro but Gardulla, Arok, Marlo, and Oruba did. Later on, Gorga and the other Hutts were visited by Jedi Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gorga, again did not speak while there was company in the Hutts presence. Later on, Gorga and the other Hutts went to go check on Ziro when they found out that he had been released. Gorga watched as Arok and Gardulla were arguing about who and how Ziro escaped. But, Cad Bane and stepped in and took on another job from the Hutts. A few months later, Gorga went to Zygerria to browse through their slaves to buy. However, Gorga was not interested and thought that the slave selection was terrible. He Bumped into a Zygerrian guard complaining about the terrible selection. Without knowing, the guard was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise. Some time later, Gorga was with two Twi'leks when he was walking through the Bilbousa Bazaar. He smirked when he saw his Hutt enforcers wee guarding him from the locals and harassing them as well. Gorga passed Cad Bane, Meralo Eval, and Rako Hardeen, whom again was Kenobi in disguise. .]] A year later, while Oruba, Arok, and Marlo were on Nal Hutta, Gorga and Jabba were at Jabba's Palace and were seen in holograms in the Hutt Grand Council Hall. When Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Pre Vizsla, and the Death Watch came to the Council to seek an alliance with Gorga and the other Hutts, but the confrontation soon turned into a skirmish. Jabba and Gorga then sent bounty hunters after them. Gorga and Jabba watched via hologram Arok and Marlo escape, but Oruba was trapped and couldn't escape. Gorga and Jabba watched as Oruba told Arok to go without him and turned the holo-transmitter off. Shortly after the arrival of fellow Council members, Arok and Marlo, Maul and the others arrived on Tatooine to force Jabba and the Council to join the Shadow Collective. After being told of Oruba's death by Maul and Vizsla, Gorga and the others had no other option but to join them. But Gorga had sent one of his men to spy on Maul, Opress, and Vizsla, and the guard overheard about Maul's new plan to convince the kajidic to join the alliance, and so he went back inside the Palace and told Gorga and the others. The Council then contacted Kolluga on Nal Hutta and told him to prepare for a battle, and he did. Jiliac's will and Koona's adoption Around 1 and 0 BBY, the will of Gorga's great-aunt, Jiliac Desilijic Tiron, was being read at Winter Palace on Nal Hutta and Gorga was one of her heirs. After the reading of the will, Gorga recieved the ownership of Jiliac's palace and went there again to get his things set up their. While inside the palace, Gorga found a Huttlet named Koona and had a blood test done on the Huttlet. After the blood test proved that Koona was Jiliac's son, Gorga secretly adopted him, knowing that it Jabba found out about Koona's existence, then he would kill Koona and possibly Gorga. Jabba's Treasure Gizman and Spiker, former Swoop riders for Jabba, at some point dropped Jabba's funeral urn on him, believing him to be the cause of the security tape with Jabba's treasure exploding, destroying the treasure and nearly killing both of them. Gorga was horrified and angry that his late uncle's ashes had been lost. Old Enemies and Marriage Personality and Traits One of the ruling members of the Hutt Council, Gorga the Hutt kept his sharp eye and pudgy fingers on the flow of credits into Hutt coffers. Knowing full well the scheming nature that the Hutts take deep pride in, Gorga ably accounted for skimming and outright theft while ensuring the criminal enterprise remained healthy enough to thrive Butt Hole . He would regularly meet with his fellow Hutt councilors in the halls of the Grand Hutt Council on Nal Hutta, where his voice was given equal measure, though it was not as weighty as that of the mighty Jabba. Equipment Appearances * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Hutts: Rite of Desilijic'' *''Hutts: Rise of the Fortiures'' *''Hutts:The Anjiliac Conspiracy'' *''Hutts: Clans of Ancient Ones'' *''Hutts: Surviving Clans of Varl'' }} Sources * * * * * Notes and References External links * * Desilijic Aarrpo, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Gorga Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, Gorga